Current work vehicles, such as tractors and other agricultural vehicles, include an electronically controlled engine and a transmission, such as a power shift transmission (PST) or a continuously variable transmission (CVT). In many instances, an operator may request that the engine and transmission of a work vehicle be automatically controlled via an associated vehicle controller to maintain the work vehicle at a given ground speed. In such instances, it is desirable to select the operational settings for the work vehicle in a manner that maximizes the vehicle's fuel efficiency. However, while the efficiency characteristics of conventional engines are relatively straight forward, the efficiencies of other power-consuming components of a work vehicle are typically complex and highly dynamic in nature. Thus, selecting the optimal operational settings in order to achieve the desired productivity while minimizing fuel consumption can be quite challenging.
In current control systems, algorithms have been developed that focus solely on the engine speed control strategy. For example, engine speed is typically controlled based on the vehicle loads, with the engine running at its most efficient settings when loads are relatively low. Unfortunately, such control algorithms fail to take into account the role that other power-consuming components play in impacting the overall efficiency of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a system and method for reducing the fuel consumption of a work vehicle based on estimated parasitic power losses of at least a fan and/or an alternator of the work vehicle while the vehicle is operating within an automatic efficiency mode would be welcomed in the technology.